Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" It Appeared on YouTube December 4 2018. Cast: *Rudolph - Pinocchio *Hermey - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sam the Snowman - Mushu (Mulan) *Clarice - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Yukon Cornelius - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Santa Claus - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mrs. Claus - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *Head Elf - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Fireball - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Abominable Snowmonster of the North - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Rudolph's Father (Donner) - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *King Moonracer - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Spotted Elephant - Dumbo *Dolly for Sue - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Bird Fish - Orville (The Rescuers) *Misfit Cowboy - Pecos Bill (Melody Time: Pecos Bill) *Train With Square Wheels On His Caboose - Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Boat That Can't Stay Afloat - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Toy Squirting Jelly - Oliver (Oliver & Company) Scenes: *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 1: Introduction *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 2: The Birth of Pinocchio/("Jingle Jingle Jingle") *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 3: Jiminy the "Misfit" Elf/Pinocchio the "Misfit" Puppet *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 4: Pinocchio Meets Fred/("We Are Santa's Elves") *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 5: Boy Games/Pinocchio Meets Alice/Pinocchio's Nose Revealed *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 6: Poor Pinocchio Runs Away/("There's Always Tomorrow") *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 7: Pinocchio Meets Jiminy/("We're A Couple of Misfits") *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 8: Enter Peter Griffin/("Silver and Gold") *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 9: Willie the Giant Attacks *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 10: Island of Misfit Toys/("The Most Wonderful Day of the Year") *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 11: King Alex/Pinocchio Leaves the Island *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 12: Pinocchio Grows Up/Pinocchio Returns Home *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 13: Snowstorm Strikes/Pinocchio Saves Alice *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 14: Peter and Jiminy to the Rescue *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 15: Back to Christmas Town *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 16: Christmas Preparation/Pinocchio Agrees to Lead Merlin's Sleigh *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 17: ("Holly Jolly Christmas")/Takeoff *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 18: Return to the Misfit Island/Finale *Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet Part 19: Ending Credits Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: * Gallery: Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Rudolph Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Hermey Mushu character.png|Mushu as Sam the Snowman Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg|Alice as Clarice Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Yukon Cornelius 33503 1216210920891 400 300.jpg|Merlin as Santa Claus Fairy-godmother-cinderella--large-msg-130877503822.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Mrs. Claus Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Head Elf Fred Pose.png|Fred as Fireball Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the Abominable Snowmonster of the North Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Rudolph's Father (Donner) Alex madagascar 3.png|Alex as King Moonracer Professor Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|Ludwig von Drake as Charlie-in-the-Box Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Spotted Elephant Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa as Dolly for Sue The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-3048.jpg|Orville as Bird Fish Melody-time-disneyscreencaps com-8164.jpg|Pecos Bill as Misfit Cowboy Sleepy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sleepy as Train with Square Wheels Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg|Baymax as Boat that Sinks Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Toy Squiritng Jelly Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel